Green Lantern (Kai-Ro)
|Image=Kai-Ro.jpg |Realname=Kai-Ro |Aliases=Emerald Guardian, Kid Cop, Ring Slinger |Identity=Public |Species=Human |Nationality=Chinese |Base=Oa |Gender=Male |Height=4'10" |Weight=75lbs |Eyes=Brown |Hair=Black (Shaved) |Marital=Single |Occupation=Green Lantern, Sector 2814 |FirstApp=Justice League Beyond Vol. 2 Issue 001}} Green Lantern, real name Kai-Ro is the latest human to be given the role of space policeman by the Green Lantern Corp for Sector 2814, which includes Earth. Despite being just a child, he was selected by the ring as the strongest will in all the sector and with that ring can generate almost anything he can imagine. History Early History Kai-Ro was born in Tibet, a country still at odds with the Chinese government who claim rulership of it. When the Chinese government launched a crackdown on Tibetans now long after his birth, his whole family attended a protest - but when things went wrong after his elder sister's political faction started fighting, Kai-Ro's whole family were shot and killed. Kai-Ro was adopted by Tibetan monks who sought to raise him to eschew the violence which had so ruined their lives. For years he was immersed in their philosophy, an avid pupil. But Kai-Ro could not hide from jack-booted thugs forever and one day the monastery was visited by local criminals who wished to rob it's artifacts. Kai-Ro found himself with a gun pointed at him by one of the thieves, but in what he thought might be his final moment felt no fear or anger... and in that instant of enlightenment, a green light shielded him from the shot and picked him up into the air. Induction Kai-Ro was pulled across the continent to the site where the current Green Lantern of Earth lay dying. His ring had selected the bravest person in the whole world to take on the mantle of the Green Lantern Corp officer for sector 2814; a space policeman who patrols a sector of the galaxy in the name of law and order, using a ring powered by willpower to take the shape of any form imaginable. Kai-Ro took the ring and was taken to Oa, the planet at the center of the universe, for training. A couple of years have passed and Kai-Ro has returned to Earth - a full member of the Green Lantern Corp, despite his youth. Taken under the wing of a former Green Lantern of Earth, Kai-Ro has been something of a child prodigy and the Guardians of the Green Lantern Corp are highly impressed with his willpower - now he is back on his home planet to uphold the peace on all seven continents, despite the protestations of the Chinese Government Recent History Kai-Ro was a founding member of the Justice League International and his power ring was invaluable in the construction of the new Justice League Satellite. Appearance Kai-Ro appears as a slight Asian boy in his early teens at the latest. His hair is shaved. His uniform is green and black with the Green Lantern Corp symbol on his chest. Powers Kai-Ro posseses no superhuman powers, but with his Green Lantern Ring , he can do many things that a normal human cannot like fly, create solid light constructs, forcefields, and anything the ring and his imagination will allow him to do. It is, however, unable to interact with any object which is yellow coloured - a flaw once common in the Corp but now inexplicably unique to his ring. Despite being just a child, years of monastic training and a naturally strong personality see Kai-Ro possessing an indomitable will. Relationships Allies * Green Lantern Corp, a galactic police organisation spread across 3600 sectors. * Guy Gardner, former Green Lantern of Earth and now Honour Guard on Oa. * Star Sapphire, love-powered fellow protector of Sector 2814 Enemies * The Great Ten, China's "Superfunctionaries" and political rivals * The Sinestro Corp, the fear-powered corp founded by an ex-Green Lantern Category:Active Justice League Members Category:Characters Category:Justice League Category:NPCs Category:Superheroes